Steven Universe Scenarios ( Earth Gems Only )
by Scaryhumor1245
Summary: Request as many Scenarios as you'd like
1. They Meet

PEARL:

I am a regular at my local library. I knew all the librarians, I had even given all the visitors nicknames. So when a women and what looked like her son walked in, I took note. I glanced over from time to time, seeing her caring and attentive nature towards who I assumed was 'Steven'. I had always wished to have a loving parent, but as a child, I had my books and nothing more. I grabbed a book, examining its cover, the pages and text inside. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the same women and only now had I realized how gorgeous she was. She put her hand out and I gladly took it with a kind smile.

"I'm Pearl, you are?" She said.

"Y/N," I said.

"May i get your contact information?" she said, a blue blush crossing her features.

AMETHYST:

I walked along the boardwalk to meet up with the Frymens. I wanted to get their opinions on the new sign concepts i made. I was just about to walk up to their stand when all the sudden a crash came from behind me. I turned and was faced with an all-out fight between 3 people...and a giant bug shooting acid. I ran for cover just to have a spiked whip wrapped itself around me and pull me backward, leaving the air in my lungs.

"Stay down" I heard just as a rock was thrown where i was hiding.

I owed whoever it was my _life._ I looked up breathless just to see the whip was connected to a short purple girl with long white hair up past her hips. She continued fighting by my side, kicking back rocks or boulders.

"Who are you?" I said, still down on the floor, looking up at my protector.

"The names Amethyst," she said helping me up.

JASPER:

I walked along the beach, the fresh air bringing back memories of when my family and I had taken trips down to beach city for the beautiful view of the ocean. I bent down making the sand shift under my weight and picked up another pretty shell. I found it was a beautiful day, and decided to go out. I even got a chance to talk to the Frymens and hear about Renaldo's rock people blog. I looked around and saw something orange glimmering in the hot sunlight. I walked closer just to see an orange-red stone.

"A rock person!" i said smiling to myself.

I went to pick it up, but before i could it started glowing. I dropped all the shells and took a step back.

Soon before me, there was a giant woman with a large main of blond hair, a muscular build, and orange skin with reddish stripes along her body.

"W-who are you,"I said, ready to run.

"Jasper," she said walking past me, close enough that her hair swallowed up my face in the process.

LAPIS:

I walked along the ocean shore alone listening to music. Every once and awhile the water would touch my bare feet. I took out my camera and I took pictures of the beautiful waves. I looked down at my camera, viewing each shot I took. The sunset hitting and casting light at different angles. I smiled to myself till i noticed a light blue smudge in all my pictures… looking close at the ocean i noticed a light blue figure under the water.

"Oh my god," i said panicking.

Rushing into the water i looped my arm under the girl's arm and dragged her out and onto to beach.

"Thank you-u," the girl said before spitting out ocean water.

I patted her back and noticed a beautiful gem on her back. I shook it off and looked down at her.

"What's your name?"

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli…" she said weakly, looking at her surroundings.

PERIDOT:

With two hands on the steering wheel, I drove my tractor around in straight lines, up and down the field. I had taken over my parent's farm after they escaped to the city. Gee thanks, mother, and father for bringing me into this world. I chuckled to myself and continued driving listening to some good old music. I thought for a while, not paying attention to my surroundings. That was until I heard a massive crash behind me and my tractor. I turned around, taking off my earbuds to see smoke and fire burning my crops. I ran over to see a small green pod of shorts on the ground followed by a large crater. I slid down and looked it over from all angles. Suddenly it opened, a strange substance leaking from it. Getting closer, yes i know, stupid, I saw a small green person.

"Alien!" i yelled taking a step back, pulling my hands up in defense.

"Quiet you!" it said.

I looked at it confused.

"Who are you?" i asked.

"Peridot," she said.


	2. Her Feelings - Jasper

I was sitting when all the sudden, a large thud came from the other side of the couch.

"Be careful Jasper, you might break something," I said, scooping up some more ice cream.

I heard a sigh and looked over at her smiling. Her hair was tied into a braid from earlier on from when i was bored.

It was about 12 in the morning, the sun had already risen and the smell of breakfast was long gone.

"You are a strong human," she said suddenly with no context.

"I am?" i asked.

"Very, you're also very smart and-".

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked her putting down my ice cream.

"I don't know…" She took a moment to capture all her thoughts and looked at me in the eyes.

"I have this feeling I can't understand...a feeling towards you."

I was pulled into her lap

"What feeling?" I asked confused.

I brought my hand up gently to her face, caressing her cheek.

While her face looked distraught, a warm blush graced her features.

"I just like your presence… it's different from others…"

"Meaning?" I said grasping for straws.

"Dammit Human!" she growled. Looking anywhere and everywhere but me she said, "I love you"

I stared at her, her eyes seemed fragile almost. Her grip on the sofa armrest tightening.

" I … love you," I said.

I leaned in, giving her a simple kiss on the lips, knowing it'd be her first.


End file.
